


Butterflies

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Blushing, Embarrassment, Fluffy, Germany!POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like so much fluff oh my god, so freaking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompt: Phobia).</p>
<p>A/N: Basically the one where Ludwig has a phobia of something absolutely <i>harmless</i> and kind of wants to punch himself in the face over it.</p>
<p>Summary: </p>
<p>
  <i>Ludwig knows his own flaws, better than anyone. There’s a long damn list of them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This, though.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This is just fucking horrible.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If any of his soldiers saw him like this, they’d probably never follow him into battle again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Ludwig knows his own flaws, better than anyone. There’s a long damn list of them.

This, though.

This is just fucking _horrible_.

If any of his soldiers saw him like this, they’d probably never follow him into battle again.

“And then Romano said that his pasta was better than mine, and I just _had_ to – I couldn’t help it, I just had to make some right then and there, I _had_ to, and – Ludwig, do I – I make good pasta, right?”

Feliciano is talking. Ludwig knows he’s talking.

It’s hard to focus, though, when his mind is going white at the edges.

This is lingering trauma, right here. This is all because of that stupid time he had a _horrible_ nightmare about a butterfly that ate the entire country. Got giant and swallowed Germany whole.

It was horrible, yes, but it was a _dream_ , so – so why is he –

The butterfly twitches.

Ludwig makes a noise that, maybe, is a whimper; and then promptly feels himself heat clean up to his ears, even as his stomach turns over, and his heart is slamming, and he can’t _breathe,_ and –

“… Ludwig?”

Feliciano’s hand is on his shoulder.

They’re hidden behind some bushes, behind enemy lines, and Ludwig is freaking out over a _butterfly_ – freaking out to the point that it’s taking everything he has to not turn tail and run.

It’s just – it’s the way it _moves_. The way its little wings twitch and the way it jumps around and flutters and – it moves, again, and Ludwig only realizes he’s moved closer to Feliciano, damn near shrinking sideways against him, when Feliciano squeaks and flails before grabbing his arm.

“ _Ludwig_. What’s – what’s wrong? Are we under attack? Did I do something –”

“No, it’s – you’re f-fine, y-you’re – just – it’s fine, I-I’m fine, I –”

It flies at his face.

Ludwig only realizes he’s hiding in Feliciano’s shoulder and making stupid noises when Feliciano’s arms are around him, one of his hands carding through his hair, and the other on his back.

“Shhh, shhh, Ludwig, it’s fine, it’s gone, it’s – oh, _Ludwig_ , why didn’t you just say something?”

Feliciano sounds – _concerned_ , more than anything. Sounds a little bit sad, maybe, but – he’s not fluttery and panicked, and his hands are steady, and it doesn’t sound even a bit like pity, which –it’s like Ludwig can actually feel some of the tension seep away. Can feel the air coming back into his lungs.

He doesn’t take his head out of Feliciano’s shoulder, though.

“Because – because it’s _stupid_.”

“Ludwig, I’m scared of _lots_ of things, it’s –”

“But that’s not _–_ I’m – I can’t _afford_ to –”

“You’re not scared of the things that matter, right? Not scared of the _actually_ scary things?”

“But –”

“So you don’t like butterflies. So what? You’d still stand down an entire army, if you had to.”

Feliciano’s hand is still in his hair, and his voice is soft, and Ludwig’s heart is doing that stupid thing where it jumps all over and tries to get all stuck up in his throat; and he takes a deep breath and raises his head, and – Felicianio’s soft little smile is so _fond_ it makes Ludwig’s stomach hurt.

“There’s nothing wrong with not being perfect, Ludwig. I’m not, and you still like me, anyway.”

And – Ludwig can’t quite breathe, suddenly, and –

Forget the butterflies that he’s so scared of. It’s the ones in his stomach that are going to kill him.

Can’t get his voice to work as Feliciano takes his hand, and squeezes it, still smiling all sweet at him.

“Besides, I’m scared of bunnies! It’s – well, that’s a long story, and – I’ll make you a list of silly things I’m scared of, okay? Bunnies, and bad pasta – though that’s not _silly_ , because bad pasta is _horrifying_ , it really – oh, and! I’m scared of my own shoelaces, sometimes. Because they’re always coming undone and I always think I’m going to not notice and then fall on my face and –“

Ludwig only realizes he’s kissed him when Feliciano squeaks and grabs on to him.

Squeaks and kisses him back and threads his fingers back into his hair and – the fact that it's Ludwig who gets to kiss the beautiful ramblings right out of Feliciano’s mouth makes him the luckiest man to ever live. Feels Feliciano sigh happily, even as he wiggles a little bit closer, his fingers playing in Ludwig's hair, so soft and gentle; and, yeah, it’s definitely the butterflies in Ludwig’s stomach that are the real problem, here, and –  

Funny enough, they’re butterflies that he’d like to spend the rest of his life dealing with. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
